Torture
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [oneshot] Mikami's loyalties are tested. Slightly different than the story of Death Note, but not quite AU. Implied KiraxMikami. Rated T just to be safe.


"We'll ask you again, Teru Mikami. What is your connection to Yagami Light?"

It had been going on for weeks now. Mikami had been thrown into a cold cell… Kira – no, God – had been discovered, he was told. Where he was now Mikami hadn't a clue. More importantly, Mikami would never meet his God face to face again.

They had once, of course, but nobody knew of it. It was in Osaka that one day… Mikami had been tired lately, and needed time off from his job, so he'd gone to Osaka for a day to try and clear his head a bit. Kira's follower had to be well-rested and ready for anything, after all.

"Teru Mikami…" he heard a small voice behind him. It was barely more than a whisper, and it was just barely a breath. "Don't turn around."

"Your name?"

"Kira."

He froze on the spot. This couldn't be true… No, it wasn't. Mikami was smarter than that. He laughed. "Then tell me how you kill."

"A notebook. You write someone's name in it and they have a heart attack."

Still not convinced, Mikami muttered, "Then kill. Show me that you're really who you say you are."

"Get me a criminal, and I promise you that I will."

"Ichitaka Hiroyuki. I'll be notified instantly of his death." Mikami nodded; this was someone he'd been in court with recently.

A minute later… Teru's phone rang. He answered, and sure enough, Ichitaka was dead.

"What do you want?" Mikami asked, now reassured that this was Kira.

"Yagami Light… I don't know who that is…"

"Our source tells us he is Kira. He also tells us you are acting as Kira," The cold voice said. Whoever it belonged to, Mikami couldn't see. His eyes were covered by a cloth, restricting him. Mikami grunted. "If he is Kira, then I will worship him," Mikami said.

"Have you met him on occasion?" The interrogator asked, unconvinced of Mikami's protest.

"No… I told you, Light Yagami is not a familiar name."

"Prove to me I can trust you, Mikami."

The voice was strong, hinting ever so slightly of confidence. Mikami looked down at his feet. "But God… there is nothing I can do to prove to you how loyal I am, to prove how eager I am to serve you but with my own death. That would hardly help though, would it?"

Now… who was he to be mouthing off to Kira, his God? Mikami was ashamed.

However, the man behind him laughed. "Good, Mikami…" He said, voice drawling and arrogant. "I suppose you were a good choice…"

"Liar!" The interrogator shouted. Mikami heard him give an order; someone else must be in this room too. Seconds later a searing pain shot across Mikami's back. He cried out in pain, blood oozing down his back… he felt himself lose his balance, only to regain it before falling to the ground. The second person had whipped him. "Now, tell us what your connection to Yagami Light is!"

"I have no connection to him!" Mikami shouted, only to be whipped again. "I don't know who this person is!"

"Thank you… God…" Mikami whispered to the person behind him.

"Don't celebrate yet… follow me."

Instantly the breath on the back of Mikami's neck had gone. God had left… but Mikami was to follow, wasn't he? Yes… Kira had clearly said that. Mikami turned around to see someone leaving. Brown hair… and judging by the way he walked away, he had an air of superiority about him. There was no doubt – this was Kira. This was God!

Mikami hurried after him without a second thought.

"Mikami, continue to protest and you shall be struck again."

Mikami's breathing had become uneven, ragged, as he relived the moments he had with Kira, though it was also probably due to the severe pain he was bearing. "With… all due respect, sir… I have to know if you're afraid to kill me… or hurt me… because I have Kira's powers… I know it is not you who is whipping me, but your associate."

A silence followed. Mikami laughed. "So… it is true. If I told you I can kill you… then you'd be at my mercy."

They'd reached an alleyway. God still hadn't faced Mikami yet. The servant waited patiently for Kira's commands.

"Mikami…" The strong voice sounded. "Do not look at my name. You will know me only as Kira. Who am I?"

"You are Kira."

"Correct. What am I in your eyes?"

"A god. The world's saviour."

"Correct again… can I assume you will do as I say?"

"Yes, God."

"Do not look at my name."

"Yes, God."

Kira turned around.

Mikami had been restrained. Chained to a hard slab of stone - it felt like a medieval torture bed. His back was still aching, still burning, and now the cuffs around his wrists were biting in to him… he could feel the blood running from there, too.

"Mikami, do you know where you are?"

"No… I don't know where I am."

The other voice sounded satisfied. "Now, tell us who Light Yagami is."

Mikami bit his lip. "I told you, I haven't got a clue."

Something wet had fallen onto his forehead. It was freezing cold… he groaned a bit, surprised by the sudden drop. Another followed.

"Who is Light Yagami?"

"I don't know!"

More freezing water. It began to sting Mikami upon contact. Then he realized what was going on.

"Chinese water torture…"

Mikami gasped. Never before had he seen such a pair of eyes. Cold, hard, boring into him like a drill into wood. Dark brown… no, they looked almost red. He certainly did deem to fit the image of a God, while simultaneously upholding an image of evil.

"Hello, Mikami," Kira greeted. Mikami was overcome by temptation to look at Kira's name, but no; he wasn't allowed.

"God…" He managed to spit out. "It's…"

Kira moved one hand underneath Mikami's chin, and examined his eyes. He examined every little detail of Mikami. "You seem… like an ideal servant, Mikami."

"Thank you, God… Thank you…"

Kira's fingers traced over Mikami's lips. "Soft…" he muttered.

The last thing Mikami saw before closing his eyes was Kira's triumphant smirk.

"Lord Kira… Help me…" Mikami breathed. He was whimpering now with pain. His forehead was searing… he couldn't take much more. For his god, though, he would persist. He would never tell them anything.

Almost two hours had past, Mikami thought. When would it end?

"Mikami… it's just about been an hour, but you seem pretty roughed up. Will you tell us where Kira is?"

Mikami panted. "I wish I knew… damn it… but… Lord Kira will find you… and kill you all…"

"Good, Mikami… You just keep tight and keep your mouth shut, okay?"

"God!" Mikami cried out. "God… help me…"

"Mikami… you know I can't now…" Kira's voice was stone cold. It was there, commanding and strong… he felt light fingers caressing his naked chest, tracing it up to his neck and just to the end of his chin.

"God… please…" Mikami whimpered, begging and pleading with Kira to save him. "Help me, God… Kill them… kill your enemies…"

"Mikami!" the strange man shouted. "Nobody is here but the two of us! Your God isn't here!"

"Yes he is… Lord Kira is here… he'll punish you… You'll die here…"

The water continued to fall. Mikami had barely noticed it now… he laughed. Loudly, insanely, he was laughing. It was all so much fun. Kira would kill Mikami's torturers, and Mikami would be free to go. Oh, how easy this was!

"Mikami… hold on a little longer. Everything will be fine. You'll be okay."

Everything was okay. All Mikami's worried fled his body and mind as he felt Kira's tongue wrap around his own and push it, play with it… He felt Kira raking his hands through his hair, pleasuring his servant. They broke apart, leaving Mikami gasping for breath, aching for more.

"Mikami…"

Mikami was speechless. What had just happened to him… and what was this feeling in his body…?

"You're easily broken in to… It's so easy to get control with you."

Kira… Kira… Kira had just done this… but why…?

"I know now that you will obey me without question. Isn't that right, Mikami?"

"Yes, God… I shall always be ready to obey you…" Mikami's heart was pounding. "Just say the word and I'll be there, ready."

"I'm going to need help. Mikami is hallucinating!"

His laughing continued. The interrogator had tied a cloth around his mouth to attempt to shut him up.

"Mikami… don't worry… everything will be fine… Death is Lovely."


End file.
